


Tales From The SMP: Beach Episode Gone Wrong

by TVBB0M0MENT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, Tales From The SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBB0M0MENT/pseuds/TVBB0M0MENT
Summary: Karl was super excited for this episode of Tales From The SMP, but some of the participants make it hard for Karl to keep everything under control...
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Tales From The SMP: Beach Episode Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Ello readers! It's me, the one author who doesn't know how to use tags. :P Anyways, I missed the stream for this so I watched the vod and immediately got the idea for this story. I saw how Karl was trying to keep all of them under control and stop them all from killing each other so I thought, "Hey, why not make this into a shitty AU story?!" This was written while I was in school and the only thing I did at home was publish it. Good use of my time right? This story isn't my best and I know that, but I decided to publish it anyway. Hope you enjoy the story!

[KARL POV]

I had just finished explaining to my chat how this stream of The Tales of the SMP was going to work. I was hoping that they would like the transition from The Village that Went Mad to a chill beach episode. I let out a sigh of relief as the chat began spamming “BEACH EPISODE???” and other positive things.

“I’m glad you guys are excited,” I beamed.

I truly was. I had spent a week planning this whole episode out including the storyline, the clues, the prizes, the characters, and all the building. Thank the heavens, Bad was willing to help me obtain the main prize. He stayed up for nights on end finding all the things he needed for it, and I couldn’t be more grateful. With everything else that I had to deal with for this episode, Bad was able to take off a tiny bit of stress that was on my shoulders. 

“Alright chat, I’m gonna undeafen and we are gonna get this beach episode started!” I exclaimed with excitement.

As I clicked the undeafen button, I was greeted with George screaming over the mic, complaining that Dream was hitting him in-game. Sapnap, who was also yelling into his mic, was comboing George alongside Dream. Bad and Ranboo were kinda just standing there, waiting for the signal from me that would start the story. 

“Guys come on, I’m about to start,” I raised my voice a bit, hoping that they could hear me over their own yelling. 

“TELL DREAM TO STOP HITTING ME!” George screamed at me. 

“Dream, c’mon man, I really wanna get this started,” I pleaded. 

“Ok, ok fine,” he said, ceasing his actions of hitting George.

“Alright guys,” I started.

I began to give all of them a rundown about what we were going to do in this story. Sure, they all knew the basic premise of what was going to happen, I had told them many times before stream, but decided to tell them again. As I was explaining what was going to happen, I heard the critical hit sound effect from my left ear.

“DREAM,” I heard Bad screech.

I turned my character to the left to see Dream criting out Bad. I let out a long sigh, purposely trying to have Dream hear, so maybe he could stop. Ranboo seemed to have caught on to what I was doing and spoke up.

“Hey, uh, Dream, I think Karl really wants to get the story started,” Ranboo said.

“This is part of the story,” Dream wheezed out.

“No it’s not Dream. Can you please stop so we can start the story,” I say, annoyance shrouding my words.

Dream then stopped, returning to his original position in-game. I begin talking about the story once again, starting where Dream had initially cut me off. I explained in a more quickened pace this time, fearing that someone was going to interrupt me again. Once I had finished speedrunning the basics of the story, I gave them the queue. 

“The group of friends decided to go explore the lighthouse in the distance,” I say in a narrative voice.

“LET’S GO!” George yelled enthusiastically, the others cheering behind him.

Their characters all began running in-game, going as fast as they could to get to the lighthouse. George was leading them, with Dream following closely behind him. As I flew my character close to the lighthouse, I waited for George’s character to emerge over the hill before giving another line of narrative. Just before George made it over the hill, Dream hit him.

“What the hell,” George shouted, to which Dream only replied with a laugh.

“DREAM STOP KILLING ME!”

It was all chaos again. By this point, the rest of the group had caught up to Dream and George, and they were all participating in the fight. I tried to get everybody to stop fighting but to no avail. 

“Guys don’t let George get to the lighthouse first,” Dream exclaimed.

“Guys please,” I tried one more time, but of course, it didn’t work.

Not even a few seconds later, George died, and Dream Sapnap cheered. Ranboo and Bad were just sitting there, not really sure on what to do as their characters looked at mine. In the distance, I could see George running back from spawn, spamming his fist in the air. Dream’s character turned around and began running to George.

“Dream, no,” I said sternly.

“Aww Karl c’mon, this is more fun than your beach episode,” his voice rang.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The heart that was in my chest felt a sudden pang, so much so that I flinched. Did Dream actually mean that? No, he didn’t, you’re just overreacting, I tell myself. His voice continued to ring in my mind as George made his way back to the others. Once George had made it back, I continued with my narrative. 

“When the group of friends reached the lighthouse, they saw a sunken ship in the ocean!”

They all gasped and started racing towards the ship, wanting to see what it held in store for them. As they all ran, they were cheering with full excitement and it brought a small smile to my face. I was really happy that they were all excited about this since I had worked so hard on making this. My joy was cut short when I heard another shriek come from George. 

“DREAM STOP KILLING ME,” he shouted, and Dream once again only replied with a wheeze.

As they climbed onto the boat, George continued to get bombarded by punches from Dream as the rest of the group searched for the first clue. George went into the boat, Dream on his tail still hitting him, Ranboo went toward the front of the ship, and Sapnap and bad headed to the back. 

“I FOUND A BOOK,” George called out. 

“Come to the front of the ship so you can read it to us,” Ranboo replied.

As George swam up from the insides of the ship, I could hear the taking damage sound effect following close behind him. I wasn’t surprised at all to see George come out of the ship with Dream still punching him.

“Dream, stop, let me read this to everybody,” George pleaded. 

Dream only laughed more and continued his actions. I guess George finally decided it was time to fight back because he started hitting Dream as well. It was all chaos once again, only this time, George was actually fighting back. Ranboo’s character was just standing there, staring at the chaos unfolding in front of him. His character turned to face mine, and I turned to face him. He shook his character's head at mine, and I began typing a message to him.

You whisper to Ranboo: this is getting out of control  
Ranboo whispers to you: yeah..want me to try and stop them  
You whisper to Ranboo: yes please, thank you

Thank god Ranboo was willing to at least TRY to stop these two from ruining this. All of a sudden, it hit me that I hadn’t heard anything from Sapnap and Bad in a while. I flew around to the back of the ship, where I had last seen them two run off to.

“Sapnap? Bad?” I called out, hoping to hear something from one of the two.

I heard a little giggle from Bad, causing Sapnap to let out a laugh. Bad shushed him, I guess so I couldn’t find him? We were literally in a Discord call, distance in Minecraft meant nothing. I was beginning to get really upset. I knew they weren’t meaning to, but they were really ruining this. This wasn’t really meant to happen. I mean, sure, I was expecting them to joke around during this, but not to this extent. The only one that wasn’t contributing to this was Ranboo, he was actually trying to help, and I was very grateful he offered. 

Eventually, I found Bad and Sapnap behind the very back of the ship. My stomach dropped. One of the very last clues was behind the ship, and they were right where it was buried. I really hope they didn’t find it and were just hiding back here. I flew down to where it was buried and saw a one-block hole with a chest in it. 

They found it.

I opened the chest just to make sure. Maybe they hadn’t taken it out? Maybe they left it since they knew they weren’t supposed to open it yet? I was wrong. The chest was empty, and the clue was in the hands of one of these two nimrods.

“Bad, Sap, which one of you has it,” I questioned.

“Have what?” Sapnap responded, the tone in his voice speaking more than his actual words 

“Sapnap, please,” I begged.

The combination of Dream and George yelling at each other with Ranboo trying to calm them down and Sapnap and Bad misbehaving was getting a bit much for me. I had been planning this for a week and it was getting ruined by aloof them acting like stupid kids. Of course, I wasn’t upset with Ranboo, in fact, I was the opposite. It seemed he understood how much time and effort I put into this and that this was not the outcome I had intended. 

Not even seconds later, I lost it, It was too much. It was too stressful for me and I needed to let it all out.

“GUYS,” I yell at the absolute top of my lungs.

Everything went dead silent. George and Dream stopped fighting, Ranboo stopped pleading to them, and Bad and Sapnap had stopped giggling with mischief. Complete and utter silence filled my ears as all of their characters stopped dead in their tracks.

“Oh, so now I have your attention,” I snapped at them, forgetting that I was live for a split second.

"Can you guys please stop, all of you. You guys are just ruining what I had planned.”

More silence followed, but the silence spoke volume. They didn't care.

“I think I’m done guys, sorry for wasting your time,” I said bitterly.

“Wait Kar-,” Dream began, being cut off by me leaving the call. 

I stopped everything I was doing, leaving the server and ending stream, not even doing an outro. I didn’t even care to look at chat before ending stream, I didn’t even feel like it. Everything that I had worked on for the past week was ruined by the very people I made it for. I thought for maybe one stream that they could do something for me, but I guess I was wrong.

Predictably enough, my Discord DMs were flooded. I didn’t want to answer any of them. I didn’t want to hear any of their pity apologies, I just wanted to be alone. Everything I had planned for tonight was out the window, never to be seen again. Just then, I got a new Discord message, this time it wasn’t Dream or George or whoever, it was from Ranboo. I decided to open Ranboo’s message since I wasn’t upset at him in anyways due to the fact he was actually cooperating with me while I was trying to get everything under control.

Ranboo: Today at 10:14 PM  
Hey Karl, I’m really sorry about how things turned out tonight. I tried my best to stop Dream and George from messing around but they just didn’t listen to me. If you wanna talk or something just message me ok? I’ll be here to talk :)

KarlJacobs: Today at 10:16 PM  
wanna vc now?

Ranboo: Today at 10:17 PM  
sure, call me :)

I clicked the button to call Ranboo and he picked up within seconds.

“Hey Ranboo,” I sighed.

“Hey Karl, you feeling alright?” Ranboo asked.

“I don’t know man,” I replied.

“Wanna play some Bed Wars and chat for a while? Maybe it’ll help you get your mind off it?”

I smiled a bit, feeling a bit of joy come back to me.

“Yeah, I’d like that, Ranboo,” I say cheerfully.

And just like that, we both pulled all-nighters playing Bed Wars with each other. Ranboo taught me some of the basics of “advanced” Bed Wars and it was actually really fun! While playing with him I completely forgot about what had happened, only focusing on having fun playing Bed Wars with Ranboo. After hours and hours of playing Bed Wars along with an all-nighter, I decided that I actually needed to get some sleep.

“I think I’m gonna head out and get some sleep Ranboo,” I said, stretching my arms behind my head.

“I think I’ll do the same,” he responded.

“Alright, cya!”

“Bye Karl!”

“Oh, and thank you Ranboo,” I said.

“No problem Karl, I’m always here to talk,” he replied, and left the call shortly after. 

I have a feeling Ranboo and I are gonna chat together a lot now. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Any support is greatly appreciated! If you want to say something about this story, feel free to comment and I'll be sure to reply to you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> (p.s. i love ranboo so much so that's why I made him the understanding one :D ok bye now)


End file.
